The Thunder Has Fallen
by stillewolfie
Summary: Tanjirou tidak akan lupa di detik di mana ia menyesali perbuatannya. #zentanweek2019 #day3 — AR. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Hujan.

Tetesan air telah jatuh ke dunia. Sebuah fenomena yang membuat sebagian manusia bahagia. Karena ada hujan, padi yang ditanam bisa lebih cepat tumbuh dan berkembang. Karena ada hujan, anak-anak bisa bermain di tanah yang basah dengan gembira. Karena ada hujan, setiap tumbuhan bisa melakukan fotosintesis dengan sempurna. Karena ada hujan, setiap manusia mampu menjalankan hidup dengan normal. Karena ada hujan, semua makhluk hidup di dunia bisa terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda.

Hujan.

Identik dengan rasa syukur, nyanyian, dingin, bising, dan sunyi.

Jika kemarau membuatmu panas dan menderita, maka hujan adalah satu-satunya penyembuh hebat yang sempurna.

Tetapi karena ada hujan,

sebuah tangisan pilu bisa teredam dengan mudahnya.

.

.

.

**THE THUNDER HAS FALLEN**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**The Thunder Has Fallen by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, AR, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated** For **TanZen** (**Tan**jirou & **Zen**itsu) **Week 2019**

**d**ay iii – _regret_

.

.

Aku ingin mengatakan sebuah fakta.

Meski kau merasa dirimu adalah yang terkuat, tetap saja—kematian selalu berada di sana; berdiri, melihat, dan mengawasimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, apapun yang dikatakan setiap orang, walau kau adalah seorang pillar terhebat.

Akan kukatakan satu fakta menyakitkan.

Kematian selalu terhubung oleh setiap manusia, meski kau memiliki fisik atau mental yang terlatih dan kebal terhadap rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Kau bukan iblis, kau bukan makhluk sihir yang bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri dalam waktu beberapa detik, kau bukan seseorang yang bisa berubah menjadi kreasi fantasi. Kau adalah manusia, kau bisa mengalami luka, kau bisa berdarah, kau bisa terkena rasa sakit, kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri dalam waktu yang sedikit. Kau bukan sebuah imajinasi, kau bukan monster, kau tidak sempurna—kau bukan Tuhan.

Camkan itu dalam pikiranmu. Renungkan dengan tenang serta hati yang terbuka. Kemudian, kau boleh menangis sekuat yang kau bisa.

Sekarang, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah realita yang terjadi di sini. Pegang tanganku, erat. Jangan sampai lepas—mari kita lihat bersama-sama.

Di suatu malam yang dingin, Kamado Tanjirou berbaring.

Tubuhnya penuh luka, darah sudah menetes dari dahi serta bibirnya. Kedua mata itu terlihat kosong dan hampa. Napasnya putus dan tidak teratur, semua bagian sisi sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, cakaran karena iblis kuat telah mengintai entah di mana. Tanjirou berusaha untuk bertahan. Ia ingin tetap hidup sampai di masa tuanya. Namun sepertinya takdir telah menentukan batas yang dirinya bisa.

Tidak ada sumber api yang tersisa. Di tengah malam yang sunyi, Pillar Matahari telah kalah oleh kegelapan.

Pedang yang ditimpa dengan sukacita oleh Haganezuka Hotaru sudah patah hingga tertinggal setengah. Tangan yang selalu erat dalam menggenggam tampak bergetar. Tenaga mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit menggunakan salah satu teknik napas, namun darah yang terus mengalir membuatnya terhambat dalam melakukan penyembuhan. Bibir mencoba untuk menghirup udara sebisa mungkin, berusaha untuk bertahan sembari menunggu. Gagak Tanjirou sudah hilang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, pergi ke utara dengan maksud meminta bantuan dalam mengatasi masalah tersebut.

Kamado Tanjirou adalah seorang pillar. Dia bersumpah akan melindungi setiap umat manusia dengan pedangnya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan semua orang. Dirinya tidak ingin kejadian masa lalu kembali terulang. Pemuda itu ingin membuat dunia ini menjadi damai tanpa konflik antara iblis dan manusia. Karena itulah, sebuah kecerobohan serta keegoisan mengacaukan segalanya. Fisik yang telah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun tentu akan mencapai sebuah batas seiring dengan umurnya yang semakin berkurang.

Tanjirou kalah telak karena ego miliknya.

Hidung telah mencium suatu bau yang tidak asing. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis seiring dengan langkah mencekam yang perlahan mendekat. Sebuah identitas mengerikan yang berhasil membuat setiap manusia menjerit ketakutan telah terlihat di semak-semak. Kemudian, iblis itu telah ada di sana—berdiri, menatap seorang pillar yang berusaha membunuhnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"Lihatlah," Dia bukan iblis yang bentuknya menjijikkan, melainkan seperti seorang manusia dengan gigi runcing serta kilat mata yang mematikan. Kelima cakar bersiap dalam menyerang, iris kucing mencemooh keadaan Tanjirou yang sebentar lagi akan mendekati ajal. "Inikah senjata terkuat umat manusia? Seseorang yang disebut sebagai pillar? Sungguh, kalian semua membuatku tertawa."

Tanjirou mendengus, dan hal itu membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Ingin mencoba bangkit namun tak bisa. Stamina sudah berkurang drastis. Dia sekarat.

"Kau—"

Mata merah melirik Tanjirou, iblis tanpa nama menyeringai. "Ada pesan terakhir?"

"—akan dikalahkan oleh mereka …" Tanjirou menggertakkan gigi. Mata kosong tengah menatap iblis tersebut, menantang. "—mereka, teman-temanku … uhk—s-sebentar lagi akan datang."

Darah semakin mengalir deras dari bahu dan kepala. Mata iblis terlihat runcing dan kesal.

"—kau … akan mati di neraka."

Iblis itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Kedua tangan bersiap menciptakan sebuah jurus darah yang sangat unik dan kuat. "Tentu, aku sangat menantikannya—"

Tanjirou menutup mata, dia bersiap menerima serangan terakhir yang bisa diharap bisa ia tahan. Namun perasaan itu tak kunjung datang, melainkan sebuah bisikan serta bau familiar telah tercium di udara.

"Pernapasan Petir, Teknik Pertama—" Tanjirou mengerjap, iblis tersebut tersentak hebat. "Kilatan Halilintar!"

Gerakan cepat seperti kilat, namun mematikan layaknya ketajaman pedang. Iblis tak dikenal segera merusut menjauhi dari lokasi Tanjirou tertidur. Jantung dan perasaan takut telah menghanyut, digantikan oleh tangisan lega yang sedikit pilu.

Di tengah kesadaran yang menghilang, Tanjirou melihat siluet seseorang.

Ujung _haori_ terbang begitu dramatis, mengikuti udara yang bergerak karena kilatan jurus yang mengancam. Seorang laki-laki, _haori_ segitiga kuning, keberadaan seorang pillar lain. Pillar Petir, Agatsuma Zenitsu, menatap iblis itu dengan lirikan paling mematikan yang ia punya.

Merasa sudah putus asa, Tanjirou pun menangis. Ia bersyukur karena Tuhan masih ingin dirinya hidup ke dunia.

"Ze—nitsu…"

Yang dipanggil terkejut, kedua mata emas melirik. "Tanjirou, jangan bergerak. Lakukan yang kau bisa untuk menutup lukanya. Atur napasmu pelan-pelan. Sebentar lagi Murata dan Kanao akan da—jangan berdiri, Bodoh!"

Zenitsu sangat panik. Dia benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Tanjirou yang kritis. Dia sempat mengabaikan iblis di depan sana yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik. Pillar Petir dengan segera memaksa Tanjirou untuk kembali berbaring.

"Tidurlah sebentar. Saat kau bangun, aku berjanji semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat."

Tanjirou menatap Zenitsu. Kesadarannya sebentar lagi akan runtuh. "M-Maafkan aku—"

"Jangan minta maaf. Tutup matamu dan atur napas—ya, begitu…" Zenitsu mengelus perut Tanjirou agar pemuda itu bisa tertidur tanpa beban. Dengan tenang ia melepaskan _haori_-nya dan menutupi tubuh Pillar Matahari yang penuh luka.

Tanjirou menuruti semua perkataan Zenitsu. Saat kelelahan mulai menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, masih ia rasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi dan wangi Sang Pillar Petir yang membuatnya tenang—

"Aku mencintaimu."

—hingga bisikan tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya, Tanjirou segera tersentak dan masih sempat berada di ambang kesadaran. Namun karena perasaan lelah, elusan di kepala, serta pelukan asing telah membuatnya kembali tertidur dalam rangka menutupi luka.

Jika dia terbangun nanti, Tanjirou akan menagih pernyataan Zenitsu barusan. Ia akan memaksa, memaksa, dan terus memaksa agar pemuda kuning dapat mengatakannya lagi, terus-menerus, dan selamanya. Tanjirou ingin mendengar suara Zenitsu, ia ingin mencium aroma pemuda itu. Dan lagi, dengan segera Tanjirou akan memeluk Zenitsu sampai dirinya bosan, dan menciuminya sampai mereka benar-benar kehabisan napas.

Tanjirou pasti akan melakukannya setelah dia terbangun nanti.

Sedangkan Zenitsu masih berlutut, menatap Tanjirou yang telah tertidur sambil tersenyum lirih. Kembali, kecupan singkat di dahi ia lakukan untuk kedua kali.

Itu bukan sekedar ciuman sederhana, melainkan sesuatu yang begitu penting bagi keduanya. Kecupan di dahi Sang Pillar Matahari mengartikan sebuah doa—dari Zenitsu untuk Tanjirou; berharap pemuda bermata merah bisa segera sembuh dan selamat.

"WOAH!" Kilasan drama yang barusan terjadi membuat iblis tersebut tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, mengabaikan pandangan Zenitsu yang kembali mengerikan, mengancam, serta mematikan. "Apa tadi? Kau menciumnya!? Astaga, kisah cinta yang membuatku ingin menangis saja~"

Tawa melengking semakin membuat Zenitsu kesal setengah mati. Ia pandangi iblis yang membuat Tanjirou ini dengan tatapan tajam dan bengis. Muak, ia tidak tahan lagi. Perlahan dia mempersiapkan kuda-kuda. Dengan erat ia menggenggam pedang yang masih tersarung di pinggang. Mata telah terbuka begitu lebar—penuh konsentrasi, sempurna, dan megah. Kilasan petir kuning terlihat di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Hawa memberat, suhu menurun begitu cepat, dan gravitasi pun telah meruntuhkan pijakan Zenitsu dalam sekejap.

"Kau terlihat lebih hebat dari pada dia—" Iblis itu tertawa mencemooh. Kedua tangan tampak siap dengan cakar serta jurus terkuat. "—AYO HIBUR AKU, ZENITSU!"

"Aku pasti mengabulkan permintaanmu, Tanjirou." Sejujurnya, Zenitsu merasa marah setengah mati karena iblis tersebut telah memanggil namanya begitu saja. Namun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dibandingkan karena rasa kesal sepihak. Dia harus melindungi Tanjirou sampai bantuan datang. "Dengan segera aku akan mengirim makhluk ini ke neraka."

Pertarungan kedua telah terjadi begitu cepat dan mengerikan. Pohon di dalam hutan tampak tertebas karena kecepatan pedang atau pun teknik darah yang mematikan. Hanya saja, di setiap pertempuran pasti ada yang menang dan kalah, 'kan?

Sudah kupastikan kau telah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

**the thunder has fallen** –

.

.

Hujan.

Di Kediaman Wisteria, hujan belum berhenti meski siang telah menjelang. Langit tidak lagi biru, melainkan tertutupi awan hitam yang berkumpul menjadi satu. Tidak ada petir, angin, atau matahari. Yang ada hanya suara rintikan air terus-menerus terjadi tanpa terhakimi.

Ruangan itu kecil, berbentuk kotak, beralas _tatami_, sederhana, namun sangat nyaman. Di sana terdapat satu atensi yang tidak tersadar, mata tertutup dengan rapat. Tubuh penuh luka telah dirawat menggunakan kualitas terbaik, terbukti dari banyaknya perban yang dipakai. Napas berderu teratur, dada yang bergerak turun, dan bibir terbuka mengartikan bahwa sosok itu masih hidup.

Kamado Tanjirou masih hidup.

Tertidur begitu pulas, aman, serta berada di tempat yang sangat terjamin keselamatannya. Dia tampak tertidur di _futon_ empuk dengan kualitas sempurna. Begitu damai, menawan, dan tenang—ia seperti tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Kemudian, ia pun terbangun.

Kedua mata mencoba untuk fokus, mengingat sudah tiga hari dia tertidur seperti orang tak lagi hidup. Mengedip-ngedip, ia pun melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit tak terkira—belasan rusuk miliknya patah, kepala yang pening akibat benturan, dan tulang yang agak sulit digerakkan karena terlalu lama beristirahat. Tanjirou berada di ambang kesadaran yang membuatnya merasa kesakitan.

Tanpa berpikir banyak, Tanjirou tahu dia berada di Kediaman Wisteria.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung ke sana, mengingat semenjak menjadi pillar dirinya sangat jarang terkena luka dalam misi-misi sebelumnya. Jika dihitung, mungkin kunjungan ini menjadi yang pertama selama tiga tahun belakangan. Tanjirou telah terkena luka berat karena memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tidak beristirahat, sehingga saat ia bertemu iblis kuat tiga hari lalu, dirinya berhasil dipukul mundur dan membuatnya jatuh tak sadar.

Namun, itu bukan lagi sebuah masalah—karena Tanjirou berhasil selamat meski dalam kondisi luka yang sangat parah.

Dia diselamatkan oleh Agatsuma Zenitsu, rekan terdekatnya.

Segera, pintu geser menjadi destinasi pertama. Tanjirou ingin bertemu Zenitsu secepat yang ia bisa. Mengapa pemuda kuning tidak menunggunya tersadar? Mengapa dia sendirian sekarang? Di mana semua orang? Ada apa? Tanjirou langsung sadar bahwa ini bukan perkara berat, ia yakin Zenitsu sedang berada di luar sana, menungguinya untuk segera bangun dari masa istirahat panjang.

Pelan-pelan, Tanjirou berusaha agar bisa membuat dirinya sendiri terduduk. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa, membuat kedua mata tampak tidak fokus dengan beberapa hal di hadapannya. Tanjirou ingin berdiri, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia butuh seseorang membantunya berjalan. Namun, ada suatu detik di mana ia mendadak menatap ke depan—ke sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal.

Tanjirou terdiam, ia mematung. Kedua mata yang awalnya berkedip karena tidak fokus langsung melebar—sangat lebar, hingga pupil merah miliknya mengecil perlahan.

Keringat entah dari mana telah muncul di pelipisnya.

_Ze … nitsu?_

Dari semua kata di benaknya yang sedang berkecamuk, yang muncul hanyalah satu.

Zenitsu.

Zenitsu.

Zenitsu.

Zenitsu.

Zenitsu.

Zen—

"ZENITSU!"

Tanjirou terkejut luar biasa. Dadanya berdetak tidak karuan, sangat tak terkontrol dan ia merasa dirinya mati dalam waktu sebentar. Melupakan segala rasa sakit, ia merangkak cepat ke arah satu atensi yang berupa sebuah _haori_. Bukan miliknya, bukan milik siapapun, tidak ada yang memiliki motif ini selain orang itu. _Haori_ segitiga kuning yang telah dipenuhi bercak darah telah ada di sana—dilipat dengan rapi. Pedang serta sarungnya pun juga ada di sana, terbaring menyamping di sebelah pakaian tersebut dalam keadaan patah, tidak sempurna, dan kesepian.

Tangan yang diperban tampak gemetar amat hebat. Kedua mata membulat dan mengecil seperti orang gila. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Kilasan memori menghantam kepalanya begitu cepat, membuatnya sakit dan pusing luar biasa. Dia merasakan sakit keseluruhan. Fisik serta batinnya telah terluka secara mendadak. Kosong, hampa, menyakitkan. Tanjirou meraih _haori_ itu—tangannya masih gemetar, mata masih melebar tidak percaya.

Aroma darah tiba-tiba tercium, masih melekat begitu jelas di pakaian tersebut. Tanjirou menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia mencoba untuk membohongi indera penciumannya.

Karena yang tercampur tidak hanya aroma dirinya, melainkan darah Zenitsu pun juga menunjukkan adanya sebuah celah.

_Ini tidak mungkin, 'kan?_

_Tolong katakan segalanya hanya sebuah kebohongan._

"Zenitsu … Zenitsu … Zenitsu—" Dia berbisik, berbisik, dan berbisik. Terus mengulang nama itu di dalam ruangan yang kosong. Air mata telah menetes-netes deras, membasahi pakaiannya dan _haori_ kuning milik rekan yang paling ia hormati. Tanjirou membungkuk, ia memeluk _haori_ tersebut begitu erat sampai membuat setiap sisinya agak sedikit kusut. Tetapi, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi—karena yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah pikiran-pikiran negatif tanpa sebuah jawaban pasti. "Z-Zenitsu…"

Tanjirou yakin Zenitsu masih hidup.

"Ze—uhk—Ze—argh … uhuk!" Tanjirou tidak mau peduli, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan di dunia ini. Ia melupakan rasa sakit yang menjalar karena dirinya terlalu banyak berpikir. Darah kembali menetes dari dahi, membuat dirinya terbatuk berkali-kali. Hanya saja, nama terus itu terucap di bibirnya bahkan lidahnya telah tergigit akibat terlalu emosi. "Zenitsu—kh—Zenitsu…"

Bukan hanya dahi, kini bibir pun tampak terlihat setetes darah mengalir.

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

"Zenitsu! Zenitsu! Zenitsu! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG JAWAB AKU!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tanjirou hanya mendapatkan keheningan.

Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya puas, Tanjirou menghantamkan dahinya ke _tatami_, berharap ia kembali tidur dan sadar bahwa segalanya adalah mimpi. Begitu, terus-menerus; 'duk-duk-duk'. Tidak peduli dengan kepala yang sudah berdarah-darah atau bibir yang terluka karena kecerobohan, Tanjirou terus melakukannya seperti manusia linglung tak tahu arah.

Mengapa Tanjirou tidak berusaha? Mengapa dia tidak memaksakan tubuhnya? Mengapa Tanjirou menyerahkan segalanya pada pemuda itu? Kenapa Zenitsu tidak lari? Mengapa semua ini terjadi?

Hanya ada satu pertanyaan—mengapa.

Padahal dia sudah berjanji, 'kan?

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Tanjirou tidak bodoh, ia tidak tuli.

Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau Zenitsu juga menyukainya—mencintainya.

Lalu, kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa Tanjirou ditinggalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Tanjirou sudah berjanji setelah ia tersadar, dirinya akan melihat Zenitsu sekali lagi; sedang tersenyum padanya, menangis cengeng seperti biasa, dan memeluknya karena ketakutan. Zenitsu akan selalu bermanja-manja kepadanya, Zenitsu akan menjadi kesayangan Tanjirou selamanya. Zenitsu akan terus ada di sana; di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh sukacita. Agatsuma Zenitsu telah memiliki hati seorang Kamado Tanjirou. Berbeda dengan Nezuko, Inosuke, Kanao, atau Murata; Zenitsu adalah lelaki berbeda—ia ditempatkan di tempat istimewa.

_Tetapi … kenapa?_

"…tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin—" Tanjirou mencoba untuk yakin, ia berusaha menepis segala kemungkinan yang sudah terjadi. "—dia … masih hidup. KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU ZENITSU MASIH HIDUP!"

Kalimat itu tidak ditujukan pada siapapun, karena di sana hanya ada dirinya seorang. Hujan masih terjadi di luar, teriakannya pun bisa teredam dengan mudah. Karena itulah, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis, berteriak, menangis, berteriak, menjedukkan dahi, menggigit bibir, berteriak, menangis, berteriak, dan menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang—seperti seseorang yang putus harapan, kecewa, tertekan, dan tenggelam dalam laut kesedihan.

Apanya yang terkuat?

Apanya seorang pillar?

Apanya yang hebat?

Apanya yang sempurna?

Apanya yang telah menguasai teknik pernapasan pertama?

Apanya yang ingin menyelamatkan umat manusia?

Sejujurnya, Tanjirou adalah manusia paling tidak berguna. Dia lemah, dia bodoh, dia tolol; semua gelar yang telah ia capai selama ini baginya sekarang tidak lebih dari sebutan-sebutan omong kosong. Dia tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang pillar, dia tidak bisa dijuluki sebagai pahlawan, dia tidak cocok menyebutkan bahwa dirinya akan menyelamatkan seluruh manusia.

Tanjirou sudah gagal; dia gagal menyelamatkan dunia—_dunianya_.

Agatsuma Zenitsu telah pergi, menghilang, tak terlihat, dan berkorban.

Penyesalan yang begitu dalam telah dirasakan olehnya, sekarang, di tempat itu, hari ini juga.

Zenitsu bertarung sembari melindungi tubuh Tanjirou yang tertidur, tanpa sadar telah membuat dirinya sendiri merenggang nyawa di depan sang matahari yang meredup.

Kembali, Tanjirou menangis.

Tanpa dia sadari, sosok itu sedang berdiri tegap—tepat di hadapannya yang sedang membungkuk sembari memeluk _haori_ miliknya.

Agatsuma Zenitsu terdiam, ia menatap Tanjirou yang sedang berada di titik terendah.

"Tanjirou," Zenitsu menatapnya nanar, tangis pun telah membasahi kedua pipi. Dia berbisik. "…aku mohon, berdiri."

Zenitsu kini bersifat abstrak, tak terlihat, dan transparan. Mungkin, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai seorang hantu penasaran. Meski sudah tiada, ia berada di sana—menunggu Tanjirou yang tertidur selama tiga hari lamanya. Dia memenuhi permintaan Tanjirou untuk terus berada di sisinya. Zenitsu ingin melihat Tanjirou kembali membuka mata. Karena itulah, ia masih di sana—tidak ke mana-mana. Ia menunggu, ia _berusaha_ untuk menunggu; karena tempat yang paling ia sukai adalah di samping dan dipelukan Tanjirou.

Tetapi, sekarang ia tidak bisa.

"T-Tanjirou … jangan menangis." Zenitsu tidak tahan. Ia tidak suka. Ia benci ketika melihat Tanjirou sangatlah lemah. Ia tidak mau melihat tangisan pemuda itu lagi. Dia tidak mau kejadian masa lalu terulang kembali. Sudah cukup baginya ketika melihat Tanjirou menangis akibat perlakuan Muzan dua tahun lalu. Sekarang, tidak lagi—ia memohon. "T-Tanjirou—ah … tolong, aku mohon…"

Zenitsu tidak senang, ia membencinya.

Karena itulah ia juga ikut berlutut, memeluk tubuh Tanjirou yang ringkih sekaligus membungkuk—masih memeluk _haori_ kuning miliknya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Tanjirou dalam keadaan sama; dia masih menangis, tersedu-sedu, terisak, dan menggumam-gumam sampai suaranya tercekat. Luka di kepala telah terbuka, dan hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin sakit akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Sedangkan Zenitsu juga sama—ia menangis. Dia ikut menyesal. Dia _menolak_ pergi ketika melihat keadaan Tanjirou yang belum bisa melepaskannya.

Dunia mereka sudah berbeda. Zenitsu tidak bisa berlama-lama. Hanya saja, meninggalkan Tanjirou dalam keadaan sekarat seketika membuatnya berada di dalam dosa.

Di hadapan Tanjirou, Zenitsu hanyalah sebuah raga.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu sendiri—maafkan aku … kumohon, berhenti menangis—" Zenitsu memeluk tubuh Tanjirou begitu erat, meski sang empunya sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat tersebut walau sedetik saja. "—maafkan aku … maafkan aku—"

Bagi Tanjirou, Zenitsu adalah jantung serta napasnya. Sedangkan untuk Zenitsu, Tanjirou adalah poros kehidupannya.

Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tetapi, takdir lebih memilih jalan berbeda dengan yang keduanya miliki.

.

.

**the thunder has fallen –**

.

.

Murata berdiri di sana—di depan pintu kamar milik Kamado Tanjirou yang masih menangis seperti orang kesetanan.

Kedua mata kehitaman tampak menatap ke bawah; gelap, remuk, dan terluka.

Tragedi itu telah terlewat tiga hari yang lalu. Namun masih membekas begitu hebat di pikiran Sang Pillar Air tersebut.

Inosuke sedang pergi entah ke mana, tampaknya ia lebih memilih berkeliaran dan mendinginkan pikiran dengan cara bermain-main bersama hujan. Kanao sendiri pun berada di ruangan lain, berusaha pergi ke tempat terjauh agar tidak lagi mendengar tangisan Tanjirou yang menyakitkan hati.

Sebagai yang tertua, ia memiliki tanggung jawab tersendiri.

Murata masih mengingat di mana ketika ia sampai di pertengahan hutan—kala ia mendengar suara gemuruh petir yang amat besar. Karena Inosuke berada di lokasi sebaliknya, ia berinisiatif untuk pergi sendiri ke tempat tujuan. Murata tidak memiliki penciuman, pendengaran, atau kepekaan seperti yang dimiliki para pillar lain, oleh sebab itu ia menjadi agak sedikit kesulitan dalam mencari. Tetapi, sebuah kilat petir di atas sana telah mencerahkan segalanya. Dengan cepat, Murata pergi ke sumber suara—

—dan ia menemukan kedua rekannya di sana dalam keadaan sekarat.

Zenitsu yang telah kehilangan kedua kaki serta banyaknya darah, berusaha menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati tubuh Tanjirou yang tertidur tanpa dosa. Pepohonan tidaklah rimbun seperti biasa, melainkan telah terpotong begitu sadis akibat jurus darah milik iblis yang telah membusuk di ujung sana. Murata dengan segera berlari ke arah Zenitsu dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, namun Pillar Petir tidak menganggapnya demikian. Dan permintaan terakhir yang bisa Murata penuhi hanyalah—

"_Bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat Tanjirou? S-Setidaknya, aku ingin mati di sisinya…"_

Zenitsu tersenyum penuh harap, Murata pun menjadi tidak tega. Jadilah ia membawa tubuh ringkih milik Zenitsu ke sebelah Tanjirou yang masih tak sadar. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Zenitsu terisak, memeluk tubuh Tanjirou dengan penuh penyesalan hingga sampai berada di napas terakhirnya.

Kalimat terakhir milik Zenitsu sangatlah sederhana,

"…_maafkan aku."_

Murata terjatuh, ia menutup matanya—menangis dalam diam. Sesungguhnya, dia menyesal.

Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, tubuhnya tak lagi kuat untuk sekedar menghibur Tanjirou yang sedang berteriak-teriak di dalam sana.

Ini semua terjadi di hari yang gelap, penuh rintik, dan hujan—tanpa badai, tanpa petir, tanpa adanya matahari.

Hari ini, mereka telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Selamanya.

.

.

_"It's enough for me to be sure that you and I exist at this moment." _  
— Gabriel Garcia, One Hundred Years of Solitude.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: terima kasih sudah membaca. jangan lupa untuk meramaikan minggu tanzen kita! ^^

**mind to review?**


End file.
